The innovation relates to a driver plate for a window lifter, particularly in a motor vehicle, comprising at least one slider pair for guiding a leg of a guide rail section extending in the direction of the plate plane, wherein each slider is formed by at least one sheet metal tab which is bent out of the plate plane of a driver plate and provided with an injection mold.
Such a driver plate is known from DE-OS 30 23 641. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 7, two such slider pairs 34, 36 and 34' and 36' can be provided. Between the sheet metal tabs 40 and 46, which are bent upward, the driver sheet-metal plate is provided with an approximately ear-shaped punched out portion which is open toward the rim of the sheet metal plate, situated in the plane of the sheet metal plate and obviously serves to obtain clean bending edges of the two sheet metal tabs. As a result of this known arrangement, the driver plate is constructed so as to be substantially planar in the area between the two slider pairs, and there is, accordingly, a certain risk of deformation. When there are forces occurring during operation and acting between the guide rail and the sliders which attempt to bend the sliders of a slider pair away from one another, the driver plate can be bent around a bending edge extending between the two slider pairs.